


Can't Stop Kissing You

by GhostVampireGal



Series: Uruha x Dani Oneshots [3]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: Uruha loves his wife Dani a lot and gets a sexy make out session with her after his concert.
Relationships: Uruha (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Uruha x Dani Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508396





	Can't Stop Kissing You

Uruha walks in his dressing room after performing for the GazettE's 13th anniversary. "Hey, there sexy soldier." His wife Dani said while she was sitting on a couch and smoking an herbal cigarette. He smirks at her and walks over to the sofa. He sits down next to her and kisses her on the lips. "You look like a dark, sexy mistress." Uruha said. "I love your commander outfit." Dani said while she gives her cigarette to her husband. The tall guitarist takes a little smoke on his partner's herbal cigarette. "You performed a lot." The female guitarist said while she puts her finished cigarette on the ashtray. Uruha wasn't paying attention; he was planting kisses on his wife's cheek, neck, and shoulder. "How long was I on stage?" Uruha asked. "Two hours." Dani said. "Two hours?! Come here you!" Uruha pins his beloved guitarist down on the couch. "Ah! Hahaha!!!" Dani chuckled while she pinned down by her beloved husband. 

"I love you." Uruha said while he pulls her into a passionate, loving kiss. Uruha plants loving kisses on Dani's cheek to neck. "Cut it out." Dani chuckled when he kisses her jaw. "I can't. You are too beautiful." Uruha said while he continues to kiss her neck. "I love you a lot. You mean so much to me a lot." Uruha said while he was kissing Dani on the lips. "Ngh..." Dani moaned as Uruha slides his tongue in her mouth, searching for her tongue. Uruha licks her tongue, making the female guitarist moaned with delight. Dani rubs his back gently while she was passionately kissing her beloved guitarist. Uruha pulls out with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Damn you and your sexy kisses." Dani said while she sits up on the couch with her partner. Uruha chuckles as he places her on his lap. "Your turn..." Uruha said seductively. Dani chuckles seductively while she begins to kiss him passionately. She slides her tongue in his mouth. The tall guitarist moaned as his wife licks his tongue. She then begins to kiss his jaw and neck. The female guitarist then kisses his cheek and ear. Uruha gasped in delight while Dani licks the shell of his ear. "Ahh..." Dani moaned as her husband then licks her neck. "What is it you want my sexy mistress?" Uruha asked seductively. "Knock it off." Dani chuckled and covered Uruha's face with her hand. Uruha chuckles at his wife. "You love kissing me." Dani said. "And so do you to me." Uruha smiled while he plants a kiss on his wife's cheek. "I love you." Uruha said. "I love you too." Dani said while she gives her husband a small peck on the lips.


End file.
